Boyfriend Stealer
by Xedaanimeluvr
Summary: Jim Kirk is madly in love with Spock, but Spock has Uhura. Uhura confronts Kirk and now there is a competition for Spock's heart. Who will it go to? I think you know. Better than the summary sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Boyfriend Stealer**

**A Kirk/Spock slashfic**

**A/N: I watched a few you tube vids and this popped into my mind. (FML my comp won't let me put you tube as one word.) **

888888888888

James T. Kirk had a confession to make.

He was completely and utterly in love with his first officer, Spock.

He didn't want to admit this to anyone, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. He went down to sickbay and looked around.

"Bones?" he asks

"Jim? God…What do you want?" Bones asks, coming over to him.

"Well you don't have to be rude…" Jim says

Bones sighed, "Alright, alright. Sorry" he says, "What is it?" he asks

"I have a…confession…to make" Jim says, sitting down in a chair. He looked up at his best friend.

"Well get to it. I have work to do, Jim" Bones says, leaning on the wall.

"I'm in love" Jim says. Bones' eyes widened.

"Well whose the unlucky girl this time? Slut number….5,601?" Bones asks. Jim sighed.

"Bones…this is serious" Jim says. "I'm in love. Completely, utterly, and irreversibly in love" Jim says. Bones raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. I'll humor you. Who is she?" Bones asks

"Well…it's not exactly a…she" Jim says. Bones, who had been taking a swig of whiskey, did a spit-take.

"It's a guy?" Bones asks

"Yeah…" Jim says. Bones regained his composure.

"Do…do I know him?" Bones asks.

"A little" Jim says

"It's not me is it?" Bones asks. Kirk shook his head.

"What? No…that would just be weird" he says, leaning back in the chair.

"Well who is it?" Bones asks, listening intently.

"Spock…" Jim says. Once again, Bones' eyes widened.

"The HOBGOBLIN?" he asks.

"What's so weird about that?" Jim asks

"Well for one, he shows no emotion whatsoever and all that god damned logic all the fucking time. He hates you and not to mention he has a girlfriend" Bones says

"He doesn't hate me. If he hated me he wouldn't have come back to Starfleet. You know that. And I know he's dating Uhura, but everyone breaks up" Jim says

"And what if they are the two people that don't?" Bones asks

"Well then I guess I'll be forced to internalize these feelings for the rest of my life" Jim says.

"Jim you're so weird" Bones says

"I guess. But you don't understand, Bones. I love him. With all my heart. He's my everything. He doesn't know it yet though, I promised myself that I wouldn't interfere with his happiness" Jim says

"Good for you Jim. I'm proud of you" Bones says, patting his friend on the shoulder and going off to work. Jim sighed and got up, walking back to the bridge. He waited for the elevator and got in, looking down. When he looked up, he saw that Uhura was there as well. Of course.

"Hello Lieutenant" he says

"Captain" she says, nodding in acknowledgement

"How are you doing today?" he asks

"Fine" she says. The doors open and Jim thankfully got out of the elevator, walking to the bridge. He sat down in the Captain's chair and was greeted with a chorus of 'good morning sirs' and 'morning Captains.'

"Good morning everyone" he says, doing a 360 in the chair and looking around. He noticed that Spock was not there. This intrigued him. Spock had never been late in his life. Kirk got up.

"Sulu…you have the conn" he says, walking out. He walked down the hall and was about to round a corner when he heard Uhura talking.

"No…he doesn't know" she says

"I'd like to keep it that way" Spock says

"I haven't said anything" she says

"Good. I shall not say anything either" he says. Uhura rounded the opposite corner and Jim watched her go, then walked over to Spock, who wasn't paying attention.

"You're late" Jim says. Spock jumped a bit.

"Captain…you startled me" he says

"Care to explain why you're late?" Jim asks

"I had to have a conversation with Lieutenant Uhura for a moment" Spock says

"It better have been one hell of a conversation" Jim says, giving the Science officer a once-over. He was perfectly dressed, as usual. Not a hair out of place. Jim found himself staring a bit. He snapped out of it.

"So what was this conversation about?" Jim asks

"That's a little personal, Captain" Spock says, walking past him. Jim turned to follow.

"Yeah well if it makes you late, don't you think I should know?" Jim asks, catching up to Spock.

"It's a matter of my private life and no I will not tell you" Spock says. Jim walked in front of him and blocked the path.

"Is this about you and Uhura dating?" Jim asks. Spock's eyes widened.

"You know, Captain?" he asks

"Spock, it's a little obvious" Jim says, crossing his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jim asks

"As I said…it's a matter of my personal life" Spock says, hands behind his back.

"Spock…you can tell me these things. You know that. You're my friend and I want you to know that" Jim says, placing his hand on Spock's upper arm.

"I do know that, Captain" Spock says.

"Jim…call me Jim" he says

"Okay…Jim" Spock says. The word was foreign to him.

"Spock…from now on…no more secrets. If we're going to be a good team, we need to tell each other everything, okay?" Jim asks. Spock nodded.

"As you wish, Jim" Spock says.

_Hypocrite_ he says to himself. He sighed and stepped out of the way.

"Is something wrong, Jim?" Spock asks.

"No…nothing" Jim says, giving him a big Jim Kirk-like grin. Spock nodded.

"Alright Jim, we have work to do" he says, going past him. Jim turned around and followed him, staring at his ass the entire time. When they got to the bridge, he sat down again.

"Anything out there, Uhura?" he asks.

"Nothing Captain" she says. He eyed her. She was wearing her red uniform shirt and a red skirt. He narrowed his eyes.

_What does she have that I don't? _he asks himself

"_Boobs" _his conscience answers. He sighed and turned around so he was looking out the large dash of the enterprise. He watched as time went by. He couldn't believe it when lunch came so quickly. He got up and went down to the cafeteria. He got his food and turned around and looked around. He saw Spock sitting alone and went to sit with him.

"Hey Spock" he says, sitting

"Captain? To what do I owe the honor?" Spock asks

"You were sitting by yourself. That's not cool, Spock" Jim says

"I don't understand what you mean by 'cool' but I'm fine alone, Jim" Spock says

Kirk sighed and started eating. He watched Spock eat nothing but vegetables. He figured it must be a vulcan thing. He looked up as Uhura sat down.

"Captain? What are you doing here?" she asks

"I could ask you the same thing, Lieutenant" he says. She sighed and smiled at Spock, who somewhat smiled back. Kirk noticed this and his heart sank a little. He looked at Spock with nothing but love and concern in his eyes. Uhura noticed this look and frowned, narrowing her eyes at him. Spock noticed this.

"Are you harboring feelings of aggression towards the Captain, Lieutenant?" he asks. Uhura blinked and looked over.

"What? No! Of course not…" she says, giving a side glance to Jim, who was still staring longingly at Spock. Jim snapped out of it again and stood.

"Well…I'm gonna go. I feel like a third wheel" he says, picking up his tray and throwing his food away. Spock watched him go and Uhura got up and followed him.

"Captain" she says when they were outside the Cafeteria. He turned to face her.

"What is it Lieutenant?" he asks

"I saw the way you were looking at him" she says, crossing her arms

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lieutenant" he says

"Don't play dumb with me, Kirk. You looked at him like you wanted to fuck him right then and there" she says

"Well I'm sorry you felt that" he says

"Cut the crap, Kirk. You want him" she says

"And what is it to you?" he asks

"Well he's my boyfriend so back the hell off" she says. He raised an eyebrow.

"I already knew that he was your boyfriend. I'm not retarted" he says

"Could've fooled me. Just back off, and I won't be forced to hurt you. Besides, he'd never want you anyways" she says, turning to go. Jim looked after her, then glared.

"Alright, Uhura. If that's how you want it, I'll play your game. It's on now, bitch. It's on like Donkey Fucking Kong."

888888888888888888888

**A/N: Yeah…this just came to mind. This has probably been done a million times by now but Oh well I plan to see this through to the end. Hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting to him

**BOYFRIEND STEALER**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Chapter 2. Thanks to the reviews that I got. **

888888888888

The next day, Jim was sitting in the Captain's chair, thinking quietly. He sighed and leaned back.

"Mr. Sulu, plot a course for Tarsus VI" he says.

"Yes Captain" Sulu says, laying the course in. "Captain? What business do we have there?" he asks

"We are going to this gala that the Tarsian people are throwing to try and get them to become an ally of Starfleet" Jim says

"Ah. As you wish, Captain" Sulu says.

"Warp factor 4" Jim says. He glanced over at Spock, who was working at his station quietly. Jim stared at him longingly. Spock, after about five minutes, looked over at Jim.

"Everything okay, Jim?" he asks

"What?…oh…yeah" Jim says, smiling brightly. Spock nodded and then Jim got up and walked over to him.

"Hey Spock" Jim says

"Yes Captain?" Spock asks

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me in my room for a game of Chess tonight" Jim says

"Oh…sure Captain. I did not realize that you played" Spock says

"Well I do. So I'll see you tonight" Jim says, patting him on the shoulder. Spock nodded and went back to work. Jim sat back down in the chair. Tonight, if Jim played his cards right, would be very, very interesting.

88888888888888

~Later that Night~

Jim and Spock were in Jim's room, in the middle of an intense game of chess. They were about evenly matched. Spock was waiting patiently for Jim to make his move. Jim did so and looked up at Spock.

"You're turn" he says. Spock nodded and studied the board.

"I must admit, Jim. This has been quite enjoyable. I did not know you could play so well" Spock says, making his move.

"Thanks…I think" Jim says. He studied the board for a minute then went to make a move, but retracted his hand. Spock looked up and studied Jim, just watching. He noted the slight messiness of Jim's hair. Jim smiled and made his move.

"Check" he says. Spock raised an eyebrow and looked at the board.

"So it seems" he says. He made his move and then looked up at Jim.

"Check mate" he says. Jim sighed.

"Alright. I admit defeat" he says

"I'll alert the media" Spock says. Jim laughed loudly.

"Wow Spock, you've never been one to make jokes. That was funny though" he says. Spock nodded. Jim sighed.

"Something wrong, Captain?" he asks

"Spock, call me Jim while we're in private, and yes. Something is wrong. I've NEVER seen you smile, and that's really bothering me" Jim says

"I'm sorry Cap- Jim, but there's nothing I can do about that" Spock says

"You could just smiled" Jim says.

"Smiling would indicate happiness, which I do not-" Spock was cut off

"yeah yeah you don't feel I know I know" Jim says. Spock raised an eyebrow. Jim stood up and went over to a mini fridge in his room.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asks

"A glass of water would be wonderful" Spock says. Jim rolled his eyes. He poured Spock a glass of water and pulled out some Bourbon for himself. He gave the water to Spock, who thanked him, and sat down next to him.

"So…how are things going with Uhura?" Jim asks

"Fine" Spock says. Jim smiled.

"Well that's good." he says. Jim gave Spock a quick once over. He was beautiful, as always. Well-dressed, flawless skin, perfectly groomed. It was truly a sight to behold.

"Jim, why are you staring at me?" Spock asks

"Uh…n-no reason" Jim says quickly, blushing and looking away.

"Why are you blushing, Jim?" Spock asks

"No reason, Spock. Just…embarrassed" he says. Spock raised an eyebrow and put a hand on Jim's shoulder. Jim closed his eyes tightly.

"Jim…if there's something you need to talk to me about…you can tell me" Spock says

"I know, Spock" Jim says, reaching up to put his hand on Spock's. Then he felt it. A spark, no…more than that. A firework. Jim kept his hand there and let the fireworks go off internally, until Spock moved his hand.

"I believe it is necessary for me to depart" Spock says, standing. Jim stood as well.

"What makes you think that?" Jim asks, looking at Spock.

"Good night Jim" he says, walking out to his own room, leaving a very confused, and somewhat hurt, Jim Kirk behind.

88888888888888

When Spock got to his room, he sat down on his bed, holding the hand that Jim's hand had touched. He stared at it for a moment, then sighed.

"What is this…tingling sensation?" he asks himself, just staring at his hand. He thought about Jim.

"_Jim…if there's something you need to talk to me about…you can tell me" _

"_I know Spock." _

These phrases were bouncing around all over Spock's head. What did Jim feel for Spock? Jim was Spock's friend, nothing more. Besides, Spock had Nyota. He was…content with his life at the moment. He sighed and thought for a moment, then got an idea. He went down to sickbay and knocked on the door.

"Yeah yeah it's open" Bones says, not really paying attention. Spock walked in silently, hands behind his back.

"Dr. McCoy?" Spock asks. Bones looked over.

"Spock? What are you doing here?" Bones asks.

"Jim has been behaving in a very strange manner lately. Do you have any notion as to what might be the problem?" Spock asks

"Jim always acts weird Spock, he's Jim fucking Kirk" Bones says

"No…I mean that he is behaving in a manner stranger than normal" Spock says, Bones looked at him.

"How so?" Bones asks

"It seems like there is something that he wishes to tell someone, but is refusing to tell. Do you know what he is neglecting to tell me?" Spock asks. Bones gave him a once-over.

"Yeah I know what Jim's deal is" Bones says

"Would you care to enlighten me, Doctor?" Spock asks. Bones shook his head.

"Sorry, Spock. I can't do that. It's Jim's business. Not mine. I wish I could help really I do but I can't" Bones says, walking off. Spock sighed and left. While walking down the hall, he came across Uhura.

"Hey Spock" she says, smiling up at him. Spock continued thinking for a moment then looked up.

"Oh, hello Nyota" he says. She blinked.

"Something wrong?" she asks

"No. I'm just thinking. I was on my way back to my quarters to meditate" he says

"oh, alright" she says, kissing his cheek. He did nothing, just walked off. She looked after him, wondering what was wrong. Then, it hit her. Spock had gone off to play chess with Jim tonight. Jim must have done something that made Spock confused and he came down to talk to Bones.

"Dammit" she says, "Jim is getting to him" she says.

88888888888888

~Meanwhile~

Jim Kirk was in his room, wondering if Spock had felt the fireworks too. He wondered if Spock had run into Uhura yet and if she had seen how distracted Spock was. He smiled to himself.

"I'm getting to him" he says

88888888888888

A/N: Well, hope you all enjoyed. I OWN NOTHING!


	3. Chapter 3 action on the balcony

**BOYFRIEND STEALER**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Next Chap. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…sadly. **

88888888888888

Jim Kirk was getting ready for the gala on Tarsus IV. Everyone on the Enterprise had to go to it and he was getting ready. He had on a white dress shirt and black slacks. This was the most dressed up he'd been in _years. _He looked at himself in the mirror.

"I look good" he says, smiling. He went out the door and met up with everyone else before going into the Tarsian Gala. He glanced over at Uhura. She was wearing a red halter dress with sequins up one side. He rolled his eyes and looked over at Spock. Spock was not one to dress up. He was wearing his blue Starfleet uniform. Kirk gave him a once-over and smiled. He got smacked hard in the side by Uhura. He looked over at her and glared.

"Don't…ever…hit me again Lieutenant" he says, "next time there will be consequences." Uhura rolled her eyes and they went inside. There was some interesting music playing, it actually sounded like music from Earth, just without words. Jim sighed and went over to a table where he saw some drinks. He picked up a cup and sniffed it.

"Seems alright to me" Jim says

"Do you always sniff your drinks, Jim?" Spock asks, coming over to him. Jim chuckled.

"Nope, I just don't know what this is" Jim says, swishing the cup around in front of his face. Spock watched him. Jim continued then slowly, cautiously, took a sip. He swallowed and tasted the aftertaste.

"Hey…this is really good. Spock you should try this" he says, picking up another cup and handing it to Spock.

"I assure you Jim, I'm fine" Spock says

"Come on, Spock. Have a little fun" Jim says, holding the cup out to him. Spock sighed, knowing that Jim wouldn't let this go, and took the cup from him, taking a sip. He swallowed as well and let the taste sit for a minute.

"I must agree Jim. This is a very pleasing drink" Spock says. At that moment, Uhura came over and grabbed Spock's hand.

"Dance with me" she says.

"I must decline to acquiesce to your request" Spock says. Uhura rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Spock. Please?" she asks, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Jim snorted and covered his face. Spock looked at him.

"Does something amuse you Jim?" he asks

"Oh you have no idea" Spock says. Uhura glared at Jim again.

"Come on, Spock" she says, dragging him away.

"If you die…I know who did it" Jim says, smiling. He leaned on the table and watched everyone. Bones was talking to Scotty and Chekhov, who was excited to be off the ship. Sulu was dancing with a Tarsian woman. And Spock and Uhura were dancing together. Jim watched Spock for a long while then sighed and walked around, then he found a random balcony. He went out to the balcony and sighed, setting the glass down on the balcony and looking at the Tarsian moon. It was a truly beautiful sight.

"Why can't I just tell him and make everything easier on myself?" Jim asks, running his hands through his hair. He looked up at the moon again. Bones came out to the balcony.

"Jim…you alright?" he asks. Jim jumped.

"God dammit Bones, you scared me" he says. Bones chuckled.

"I didn't mean to. Seriously though, are you okay?" he asks

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just watching everyone in there got boring and made me kinda lonely" Jim says.

"You'll find someone, Jim" Bones says

"I found someone, I just don't have his heart" Jim says.

"He has a heart? Are you sure? Even after he beat the living crap out of you?" Bones asks. Jim chuckled.

"I'm fine" Jim says, taking another drink. Bones took the silence after the drink as the cue to leave. Jim sighed as he was left alone again. He lay down on the balcony and looked up at all the stars and the moon. He closed his eyes and listened to the soft rhythm of the music flowing through the closed doors. He felt himself drifting off, until he opened his eyes and saw a pair of feet next to his head. He looked up at their owner and saw Spock.

"Jim…what are you doing?" Spock asks, looking down at him. Jim sat up just as Spock sat down next to him.

"Relaxing" Jim says, smiling at him.

"Are you having a good time?" Spock asks

"I'd be having a better time if I could dance with the person I like" he says, Spock raised an eyebrow.

"There is someone you are harboring feelings of attraction for, Jim?" he asks

"Just use the term 'like' Spock" Jim says, "and yes. There is" he says

"May I ask who?" Spock asks, glancing down at him.

"When did you take such an interest in my love life, Spock?" Jim asks

"You told me that we were friends, I'm assuming that friends know these things about each other" Spock says. Jim nodded.

"That's a correct assumption" Jim says

"Are you going to tell me, Jim?" Spock asks, raising an eyebrow at him. Jim blushed a deep shade of red and looked away. Spock raised his eyebrow higher and looked at Jim.

"Tell me, Jim" Spock says. Jim shook his head.

"I can't" Jim says.

"And why is that, Captain?" Spock asks

"'s embarrassing" Jim says, looking at the ground. Spock sighed and tilted Jim's chin up.

"You can tell me anything, Jim" Spock says. Jim blushed even deeper and finally couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Spock's. Spock's eyes widened and he froze, unsure of what to do. He'd never felt this way before. He'd been with Nyota for about five months now and she'd never made him feel like this. Jim held the kiss for a moment then broke it.

"Wow…um…that was…really really awkward" Jim says, getting up. Spock got up before Jim could walk away. He grabbed Jim's wrist.

"Jim…I'm getting a strange feeling throughout my senses…is that bad?" Spock asks. Jim smiled.

"No actually, it's good. It means you feel the same way about me that I feel about you" Jim says, taking Spock's hands. Spock looked down at their entwined hands…then he smiled. Jim noticed and gasped.

"Oh wow…you're smiling" Jim says. Spock immediately stopped.

"Does that displease you?" Spock asks

"No! Of course not! You look…beautiful when you smile" Jim says, leaning his forehead on Spock's. Spock smiled again and Jim stroked his hand with his thumb. Spock's face tinged the lightest shade of green, luckily Jim wasn't looking. Both men immediately let go of each other when they heard the balcony door open. Who else would it be but Uhura?

"There you are. I've been looking for you for fifteen minutes!" she says, grabbing Spock by the wrist again. She dragged him to the dance floor. Jim stayed where he was, then gave a big grin to no one.

"He smiled…for me"

88888888888888

A/N: I liked this chapter because it was easy to write and because I love this pairing with all my heart. Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Reviews are love.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1 UHURA POV

**Boyfriend Stealer**

**Chapter 4 part 1**

A/N: This part of Chapter 4 will have more to do with the relationship between Uhura and Spock. Part 2 will go back to Kirk.

88888888888888

Uhura dragged Spock back inside. She knew something weird had happened on the balcony, but she didn't know what it was. It was really starting to bother her. She dragged Spock off into a corner.

"What happened out there, Spock?" she asks

"It does not concern you, Nyota" he says, emotionless once again.

"I think it does concern me. I'm your girlfriend, Spock!" she says

"I have never called you by this name" he says. Uhura's eyes widened.

"So these past five months have meant nothing to you?" she asks, annoyed and somewhat hurt

"I did not say that, Nyota" he says, staring down at her blankly

"Well it sounds to me like that's what you said!" she yells loudly, though not loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well, I assure you it's not, Nyota" he says, turning to go.

"If that's how it's going to be, then we're done Spock!" she yells, hurt. Spock stopped for a moment, sighed, and then walked away. Uhura went back out to the ship, going to her quarters and locking the door. She broke down and sobbed into her knees. Spock on the other hand was conversing with Jim again. The two were having a good time. When everyone else returned, Uhura was better and she was at her station. Jim raised an eyebrow, Spock was rubbing off on him.

"What are you doing here, lieutenant?" he asks, confused.

"Just trying to see if we had any other missions, _Captain_" she says angrily, glaring at Jim. If looks could kill, Jim Kirk would be a dead man.

"Well…do we?" he asks

"Not yet" she says, glaring daggers at Jim. If looks could kill, Jim would have been dead about sixteen times by now. Uhura went back to work and glanced over to the science station where she saw Spock take his seat. Jim went to change and she got up and went over to Spock.

"What's with you?" she asks angrily, arms crossed over her chest. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing is 'with' me Nyota, you see that I am alone" Spock says. Uhura rolled her eyes.

"You know damn well what I mean Spock!" she yells, not noticing that everyone was staring at them now.

"Well I assure you that I am fine as I have always been, Nyota. We are drawing an audience. We shall finish this later" Spock says, going back to his computer screen. Uhura was seething now as she went back to her seat, muttering curses in lots of different languages. She looked up and saw everyone looking at her.

"What? Back to work!" she yells, her anger really coming out now. Everyone went back to work and Jim came back.

"Alright everyone it's a little late, let's just do a few last minute checks before going to bed. Spock, anything trying to attack us?" Jim asks

"Negative, Captain" Spock says, looking over at him. Jim smiled and nodded.

"Uhura, anyone trying to get in contact with us?" he asks, being a little more cautious about talking to her.

"Negative _captain_" she says, very pissed off. Jim noticed and took a step back. He finished the pre-bedtime checks and then dismissed everyone, bringing all the backups, like back up pilot, etc., to take the conn while everyone else went to bed. Jim walked to his room, passing Spock on the way.

"Night Spock" he says giddily. He was even more in love now than he had been a day ago.

"Good night, Jim" Spock says, smiling at him. Not one of those 'half-assed-let-me-put-on-a-fake-smile' smiles. An actual, genuine smile. Uhura walked toward them from the opposite direction and froze as she saw Spock smiling. Her eyes widened and she went numb from shock. As Jim and Spock turned to look at her, she turned on her heel and bolted to her room, trying to hold in sobs. Spock _never _smiled at her. Not even a half assed smile. She got to her room and leaned on the wall, slowly sliding down and holding her knees to her chest, crying.

"I can't believe I'm losing Spock to someone like Jim Kirk" she says sadly, hurt in her voice. She continued crying until she had cried herself to sleep.

88888888888888

**A/N: **Sorry ya'll, I had to do an uhura-centric chapter so here it is. Part 2 will go back to normal.

Thanks lovelies!

~Xeda


	5. Chapter 4 part 2 Intimacy

**Boyfriend Stealer**

**Chapter 4 Part 2**

**A/N: **Alright here's the second part of chapter 4. Hope you all enjoy! Regular POV now.

8888888888888

Whilst getting ready for bed, Jim was thinking about Spock, as usual. He finished brushing his teeth and wiped his mouth, going back into his room. He looked through his clothes and picked out some lose pants and a long-sleeve shirt. He stripped down to his boxers and changed, all the while thinking about the love of his life.

"What do I do? I mean I know I'm getting to him…but I'm still not 100 percent sure if he likes me the way I like him" he says to no one. He sighed. Another conversation he'd have with himself. Nothing new. He sat on the foot of his bed, thinking quietly. He jumped, startled, as he heard a knock on his door. He got up and opened it.

"Spock?" he asks, eyebrows raised. "What are you doing here?" he asks.

"May I come in, Jim?" Spock asks, hands behind his back.

"Oh…yes, of course" he says, stepping aside so Spock could come in. Spock entered and looked around, then looked at Jim, who was still surprised as to why exactly Spock was here, not that he was complaining.

"So…what brings you here?" Jim asks, walking over to him. The door closed behind him. Spock noticed.

"Jim…ever since the gala and…what happened…on the balcony…I've been getting strange…sensations" Spock says, blushing a light shade of green. Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Sensations? Like…Tingling?" he asks, looking at Spock. Spock blushed more and nodded.

"Internally or externally?" he asks.

"Both" Spock says, looking at him.

"Well, the external tingling sensations are probably just physical attractions and the longing to be touched…or something of the sort" Jim says. Spock raised his left eyebrow.

"I do not understand" he says.

"OH MY GOD SPOCK DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!" Jim says, mock-surprised. Spock simply stared at him. Jim sighed.

"longing to be touched is something like this" Jim says, reaching out and taking a hold of Spock's hand. Spock's eyes widened a bit and blushed more.

"Did the tingling go away?" Jim asks. Spock shook his head.

"No…it intensified" he says, squeezing Jim's hand. Now it was Jim's turn to blush.

"A-and um…the internal tingling is probably…feelings" he says. Spock raised an eyebrow again.

"Jim, you know better than anyone that I do not feel. I am Vulcan, after all" Spock says.

"Yes, Spock, I know that. But…I also know that you're half human. Humans have emotions and feelings Spock. Don't freak out. It's only natural" Jim says, stroking Spock's hand. Spock looked down at their entwined hands, then at Jim. Jim gave him a big Jim Kirk grin and kissed his cheek. Spock's earlier blush returned and intensified. Jim smiled again.

"You're cute when you blush, Spock" he says

"Thank you, Jim" Spock says, looking up. Spock's eyes caught Jim's, and Jim's eyes caught Spock's. The shared a very intimate gaze then Spock let go of Jim's hand, snapping Jim out of it.

"We should probably be-…" Jim was cut off by Spock's hand on his back, pulling Jim close to him, and hugging him.

"I believe this was the physical contact I was desiring" Spock says, rubbing circles on Jim's back. Jim smiled and closed his eyes.

"That feels so good" he says, practically melting as Spock continued. Spock rubbed his back then let go, breaking the hug. Jim frowned. Spock frowned shortly after.

"This longing has not subsided" Spock says, sighing deeply. Jim watched him, then grabbed Spock's hand and pulled him close, kissing him deeply and lovingly. Spock's entire face turned green now but he did not pull away. Jim ran his hand through Spock's hair and placed it on the back of Spock's head, deepening the kiss. Spock closed his eyes and kissed back, shocking Jim to no end. Jim held the kiss for a few seconds, then broke it, looking at Spock. Spock opened his eyes and looked down at Jim.

"Jim…I…I've never felt these…tingling sensations this strongly before" Spock says

"Spock they're called feelings" Jim says, stroking his cheek. Spock leaned into the touch. Jim thought that was the cutest thing he'd ever seen in his life. Jim stepped closer and kissed Spock's forehead, cheek, nose, then mouth again. Spock smiled and kissed back again, letting the feelings envelop him. Jim felt Spock putting all the emotions he could into the kiss and smiled, wrapping his arms around Spock's waist. Spock placed his hands on Jim's hips and deepened the kiss. Jim kissed him deeper and parted Spock's lips, slipping his tongue into Spock's mouth. This intrigued Spock and he French kissed Jim back, letting his tongue explore Jim's mouth curiously. Jim smiled and sucked Spock's tongue, eliciting a small gasp of pleasure from the half-Vulcan. Jim led Spock over to the bed and sat down, pulling Spock down with him, causing Jim to lay back with Spock on top of him. Jim blushed very deeply and broke the kiss to look at Spock and to get air. Spock stared down at him then gave him a once-over, letting his eyes roam over every inch, every curve of Jim Kirk's body. Jim blushed at the feeling of Spock's eyes on him. Spock began tracing Jim's abs lightly, causing him to shiver. Spock smiled at that and slowly and carefully ran his hand under Jim's shirt, wanting the skin-to-skin contact. Jim gasped as he felt Spock's cold hand touching his warm abdomen. He bit his lip, shaking softly with want. Spock noticed and stopped, thinking maybe he'd done something wrong. Jim opened his eyes and looked at him.

"W-why did you stop?" he asks softly.

"You are shaking, I must have done something wrong" Spock says. Jim shook his head.

"No, no. You did absolutely NOTHING wrong. I loved every minute of this" he says, stroking Spock's cheek. Spock smiled and leaned into it again.

"Jim…I think we should wait and continue these activities on another night" Spock says. Jim frowned cutely.

"Fine" he says, helping Spock get off of him. Spock stood and brushed himself off, straightening his clothes. Jim smiled and stood as well, helping Spock.

"Well…I guess this is good night then" Jim says, looking into Spock's eyes.

"I suppose so" Spock says. Jim smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Spock" Jim says.

"Good night, Jim" Spock says, smiling back.

88888888888888

A/N: Really hope you all enjoyed!

~Xeda


	6. Chapter 6 FLUFF

**Boyfriend Stealer**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: **Just a forewarning, I'm not entirely sure how this chapter will be rated, I'm just typing as I go along. So…here goes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jim Kirk walked onto the bridge the next morning and took his seat in the captain's chair. He rotated the chair around to look at everyone and see how they were doing. When he got to spock, he noticed that spock's eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed to be thinking very intensely about something. Jim got up and walked over to Spock's station.

"Spock…something seems to be bothering you. Is everything okay?" Jim asks, placing a hand on the top of Spock's chair. Spock blinked and looked up at him.

"Oh, yes captain, I was just thinking" Spock says

"When are you ever not?" Jim asks, smiling down at him. Spock stared at him and then sighed.

"Jim, last night…when you were…holding my hand" Spock began, lowering his voice so only he and Jim could hear.

"What about it?" he asks

"Well…on vulcan…that is known as a kiss" Spock says, causing Jim's eyes to widen to the size of dinner plates.

"Really?" he asks, blushing a bit.

"Well actually, a vulcan purse is this" Spock says, taking Jim's hand and connecting their pointer and middle fingers. Jim smiled and Spock half-smiled.

"Spock…smiling in public…who'da thunk it?" he asks, chuckling to himself.

"Captain, you are using improper grammar" Spock says, breaking the vulcan kiss and looking up at him.

"I know that spock, it was just a joke" he says, stroking Spock's hair once then going back to his seat. It hadn't been until he turned around that he realized that everyone had been staring at them.

"Can I help you? No? Then get back to work" he says, sitting in the captain's chair again. It was a pretty quiet day until Jim looked at the clock. It was around 12:30 earth time. He put a hand to his stomach as it growled. He got up and looked over at Spock

"Spock…you have the conn." he says, turning to go.

"Actually, Jim, I believe I shall join you" Spock says, standing. Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, alright then" he says happily, smiling. Jim walked with Spock to the cafeteria and got some lunch and sat down, Spock following moments later.

"This is nice, Spock" he says, smiling and looking at the half-vulcan. Spock nodded and looked up at Jim.

"Are you okay?" Jim asks

"I'm fine, Captain" he says, looking up and giving him a small, spock smile. Jim smiled back and gently grasped Spock's hand under the table. Spock smiled and gently stroked Jim's hand. At that moment, Sulu and Chekhov walked in and over to the two officers.

"Um…hello ensign, Sulu" Jim says, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Keptin…Ve believe zere iz some sing going on between you and Meester Spock" Chekhov says, bluntly. Jim raised an eyebrow and Sulu just shook his head.

"Well, Ensign, I don't believe that's any of your business, now is it? What goes on in my life is my business and my business only. Okay?" Jim asks, looking at Chekhov darkly. Chekhov's eyes widened and he nodded quickly and ran off, Sulu following behind.

"Wow that was blunt" Jim says, stroking Spock's hand under the table.

"Indeed it was" Spock says, looking at him.

"Spock…do you want to tell people?" Jim asks, sympathy in his eyes.

"When the time is right, Jim." Spock says.

"When will that be?" he asks

"I believe you'll know" Spock says, kissing Jim's hand. Jim smiled and nodded.

Personally, he wanted to go run and tell bones everything right now, but he knew Spock would never forgive him if he did. So, he kept it to himself. He loved Spock and he would wait for the right time for as long as he had to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: this chapter was just a little fluff…but hey, it was cute and mildly funny. Enjoy!

~Xeda


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

GAIZ! I'm having writer's block and can't come up with an idea! D: Any suggestions? If I use it, I will definitely give credit where credit is due! Open to anyone and everyone!

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7 An interesting Night for Jimmy

**Boyfriend Stealer**

**Chapter 7**

A/N: alright, sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been ubermegabusy and testing is coming up and graduation and all that fun stuff. But I have time now and so I'm doing massive updating tonight. Please enjoy. Rate and Review. No flames please. This chapter is rated R.

As Jim lay in his bed, he smiled as he recalled the hug shared between his first officer and himself. It was what he'd wanted for so long. He turned on his side and fell asleep awhile later.

The next day, at breakfast, Jim blinked as he saw Spock sit down next to him. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You never sit with me, Spock" Jim says quizzically. Spock looked at Jim with his usual, emotionless face.

"If you wish to be alone I can leave" he says simply. Jim immediately grabbed his wrist.

"No…stay" he says quietly. Spock smiled and nodded.

"Yes Captain" he says. They ate in silence, stealing the occasional glance at each other. A few times, their eyes met and Kirk's face would slowly turn the lightest shade of red, while Spock's flushed a light green. Both men stood to leave, blushing again as their eyes met. Spock didn't realize what was going on. Why was he blushing so much? He told the captain to go ahead of him. Jim nodded and left. Spock watched him go then suddenly placed a hand on his stomach as a sharp pain shot through him. Now he was confused. He decided it was time to pay a visit to the ship's Chief Medical Officer.

Jim was wondering what was taking Spock so long. He was sitting in the captain's chair and looking at the empty science station. Without Spock there, Jim felt like he was just…there. Empty. He sighed. Then, he heard the doors open and whirled around to see if it was Spock. His eyes lit up when he saw that it was, then darkened when he saw the look of anger in Spock's eyes. No…no it wasn't anger. It was something…else. Something deeper. Jim watched as Spock sat down, closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip. Jim raised an eyebrow and walked over to him.

"Spock, is something wrong?" he asks, concerned, placing a hand on Spock's shoulder. Spock shivered and bit his lip harder.

"I must request that you not touch me, captain" he says, his voice low and emotionless. Jim removed his hand.

"Talk to me Spock" he says, now very concerned. He looked down at Spock, concern lacing his gaze.

"Go sit down, Captain. Don't worry about me" Spock says, glaring up at him. That glare would scare anyone absolutely shitless. Jim nodded and sat down again, watching Spock, wondering what could possibly be wrong with him.

When everyone got up to go to bed for the night, Jim followed Spock from a distance.

"Stalking him now, Jim?" Bones asks, eyebrow cocked, looking at his sneaking Captain and best friend.

"No…he won't tell me what's wrong with him…I need to know" Jim says pointedly. Bones rolled his eyes.

"He's going through a vulcan condition called Pon Farr" Bones says, annoyed. Jim raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" he asks, curious.

"It's a psychophysical condition in which vulcans go into heat and literally NEED to have sex. Otherwise…they die" Bones says apathetically, watching Jim. Jim stared blankly for a few moments, then got a huge grin on his face.

"So he needs it?" he asks

"Jim you don't understand…right now…he's EXTREMELY violent and has a fever for blood" Bones says, a warning tone in his voice. He looked at Jim with a look that said 'if you go near Spock tonight you'll never walk again.'

"You should know that I can handle myself by now, Bones" Jim says, clapping his best friend on the back before walking away. Bones just rolled his eyes and muttered something about Jim being an idiot and Spock being a hobgoblin.

-Meanwhile-

Jim knocked quietly on Spock's door.

"Whomever it is, I must insist that you depart now" Spock says through the door, his breathing hitched and his tone low.

"Spock, open the door" Jim says, crossing his arms.

"Jim I cannot. I do not want to hurt you" Spock says quietly.

"Spock I am ordering you to open this door" Jim says with authority. After a little rustling and a few moments, the door opened to reveal a very disheveled Spock.

"Captain I must request that you depart, for your own safety" Spock says, panting. Jim shook his head and walked in past Spock.

"close the door, Spock" Jim says. Spock obliged. Jim watched as Spock turned around to look at him. Jim smiled at him, a small, seductive smile.

"So…you need to get laid, huh?" he asks, laying out flat on Spock's bed, then bending one knee and resting his arm on his knee.

"I must remember to talk to Doctor McCoy" Spock says, doing his best not to look at Jim.

"Why don't you come sit down, Spock. You don't look so good" Jim says, patting the spot next to him. Spock quickly sat down and closed his eyes, trying to regulate his heart beat again. Jim sat up after a moment and wrapped his arms around Spock.

"Let me help you, Spock. Let me be the one" he whispers softly into the Vulcan's ear. Spock gasped softly and shivered.

"It must be someone I am bonded to telepathically" he says softly back. Jim grasped one of Spock's hand and placed it on his temple.

"Then bond with me" he says softly, almost desperately. All he knew is that he wanted Spock. Badly. Spock gasped when Jim said this, then nodded and bonded with Jim quickly. Jim accepted the bond and gasped at the sensations it caused him. When it was finished, both Spock and Jim were panting. Jim looked at Spock.

"Open your eyes, Spock. Please" Jim says quietly, stroking Spock's cheek. Spock took a deep breath and opened his eyes. What he saw before him was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Blue eyes bore into his and then his brown eyes turned black and, within one second, Spock had Jim pinned to the bed and straddled him. Jim's eyes widened.

"Holy shit you're fast" Jim says, chest rising and falling with his hitched breathing.

"Be quiet" Spock says, leaning in and kissing Jim hard and roughly. Hard enough to bruise. Jim didn't care. He had what he wanted. He kissed Spock back and arched up into him. Spock growled in animalistic pleasure and bit Jim's lip, pressing his tongue into Jim's mouth and exploring Jim's mouth hungrily. Jim let out a soft moan and French kissed Spock back. Spock broke the kiss and looked down at Jim, who was panting a bit with his eyes closed. Spock bit his lip at the sight before him and kissed down Jim's jaw to his neck, to the nape of his neck, the bit. Jim let out a soft cry at the sudden bite then moaned softly as Spock sucked the bite and left his mark on Jim. He reached up and ripped, literally, Jim's shirt off and threw it on the floor. Jim shivered at the sudden cold and arched into Spock's touch. Spock pushed him back down so he was laying flat and kissed down his chest to his nipple, which he licked then bit roughly. Jim cried out loudly and shivered in pleasure. Spock continued, then switched to the other nipple as his hand made it's way down Jim's torso to his pant line. Jim whimpered when Spock's hand stopped moving, making Spock laugh deeply. Jim opened his eyes, then gasped and quickly shut them again when Spock gripped him hard. Spock squeezed him and massaged him roughly, causing Jim to arch again and press his ever-growing erection into Spock's hand. Spock smiled and easily removed the Captain's pants, tossing them aside. He left his captain devoid of clothing and admired him before continuing to touch him. Jim moaned and cried out Spock's name before cumming all over Spock's hand. Spock smiled and watched Jim as he panted hard and shook softly. Spock held his dirty hand up to Jim's mouth. Jim understood and began cleaning Spock's hand, running his tongue over the palm and slowly, very intricately, licking Spock's fingers clean, flicking his tongue over the tip of his finger. He shivered.

"You do not understand what you are doing to me, Jim" he says softly, letting Jim finish.

"Yes I do. Because of the bond, I feel what you feel…you feel what I feel" Jim says, reaching up and stroking his cheek again. Spock leaned into the touch, then quickly, and roughly, flipped Jim onto his stomach.

"That is indeed the case…and you will thoroughly enjoy this. It will hurt though, and you will bleed" Spock says, running his finger down Jim's spine. Jim shivered.

"I can handle it, Spock." he whispers softly. Spock chuckled and adjusted so he was supporting himself over Jim.

"Alright. Prepare yourself" Spock says seconds before entering Jim. Jim gasped as he felt Spock's manhood inside him. After a few moments, Jim had adjusted.

"Move."

Spock did so much more than that. He began thrusting into Jim slowly and rhythmically, then picked up a very rapid pace and hard thrusting. He left bite marks and bruises all over Jim's back. Jim screamed his name loudly and dug his nails into the sheets, pushing up onto his hands and knees.

"Spock!…T-touch…Aaah! Touch…me!…" he screams loudly, sweat flying as his head whipped back and forth.

"Beg" Spock says softly, yet very seductively. Jim shivered at the mere tone of his voice.

"P-please…aaaaah! Spock….Spock! Touch me…ahh! Please!…" he screams, biting his lip hard and causing it to bleed. Spock chuckled and obliged, reaching around and beginning to pump Jim in rhythm with the thrusts. Jim screamed louder than ever at the fact that Spock was now touching him and the fact that Spock had found his sweet spot. He screamed Spock's name repeatedly, louder and louder, until he finally came again. He collapsed, supported by Spock, who came inside him moments later. Spock withdrew from him and lay down on his side, Jim next to him. Spock was right. Jim was now bleeding and he knew he'd be sore tomorrow, but he didn't care. He had never been happier. He turned so he was facing Spock and opened his eyes. He looked at the beautiful face that lay next to him. He reached and gently traced Spock's lips. Those lips that had caused so much pleasure and sweet pain. Spock opened his eyes and smiled at Jim.

"I am sorry our first sexual experience had to be this" Spock says, a bit sadly.

"I'm not. That was absolutely amazing. I like it rough" Jim says softly, blushing ever so lightly.

"I shall keep that in mind, bondmate" Spock says, smiling. Jim smiled back.

"So can we read each other's minds?" Jim asks curiously.

"In a sense. We can hear each other's thoughts and see what the other is thinking about" Spock says matter-of-factly. Jim nodded.

"Cool. Well, we should catch some sleep. I know I'm going to be hurting tomorrow" Jim says. Spock looked down.

"I am sorry to have caused you pain" he says dejectedly. Jim tilted his chin up.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I loved it and I love you" he says, kissing Spock quickly.

"there's your goodnight kiss, now go to sleep" Jim says, closing his eyes and nuzzling into Spock's chest. Spock's arms found their way around him and enveloped him as he drifted to sleep. Spock fell into sleep moments later. Spock and Jim's breathing patterns now matched. Two hearts became one.

Meanwhile, a few rooms over.

Doctor McCoy lay awake in his bed, traumatized beyond belief.

A/N: I told you this would be rated R. I has a funny (to me) idea for next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. If I did, these two actually would've gotten together.


End file.
